


Be Happy

by TheLestrangeMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: She hoped that her mum would be understanding that she could find happiness in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley, past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Numbers Game 2020





	Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the rarepair_shorts Numbers Game 2020.

Ginny looked at the man in bed beside her and couldn’t believe the way things had changed between them over the past year.

In the beginning they had often sought out each other’s company to cope with their grief over losing Harry, but over time she had fallen in love with him. 

_ “I can’t believe he’s gone, Sirius,” Ginny said tearfully. _

_ “Neither can I. I promised James and Lily that I’d protect him, and I failed,” he replied, his voice hollow. _

_ “You didn’t fail,” she said taking his hands in hers, “You did the best you could, but Harry thought he had to do this so we could live. He thought he was protecting us by doing it.” _

_ “He shouldn’t have had to do it in the first place. If |Dumbledore hadn’t put that stupid idea in his head,” Sirius said angrily. _

_ “Dumbledore’s dead. He will have to suffer in the afterlife for what he’s done. I’m sure there are people there who feel the same and won’t have trouble letting him know,” Ginny said trying to reassure him. _

_ “Yes, I can imagine Lily being one of them. She was always a firecracker. Harry got his temper from her, you know?” he said with a faint laugh.  _

_ It was clear that Sirius was remembering things that made him happy, but could tell when reality came back to him as his slight smile disappeared. _

_ The two of them sat in silence for a while occupied with their own thoughts. _

_ “I should go,” Sirius said after a while. _

_ “Stay, please? I-I don’t think I can be alone,” Ginny asked.  _

_ Sirius stared at her for a moment clearly debating whether or not it would be a good idea, but something must have shown on her face because he gave in. _

That night they slept beside each other for the first time. It felt strange for her to wake up beside someone again after losing Harry not long before, but it also felt comforting. 

It was a few days later when they were going through Harry’s trunk that things changed for them. It had started out with the two of them telling funny stories that involved the items they were picking out until they reached a photo album. This was started during his second year of Hogwarts as many of the pictures were by Colin Creevey.

_ “I never realised how much I loved him until he was gone, and now he will never know,” Ginny said bursting into tears. _

_ Sirius pulled her close and held her tight as she sobbed in his arms. _

_ Once she had stopped, Ginny pulled back slightly and turned her head. Her lips grazed his, and before either of them knew it they were kissing. They were full of desperation and the need to feel something other than pain.  _

Ginny wasn’t sure how they had gone from kissing to having sex, but she had felt immensely guilty afterwards. Even more so as they were surrounded by Harry’s belongings. 

Surprisingly there had been no awkwardness between them, only an understanding that they needed to feel close to someone.

“What are you thinking about?” Sirius asked sleepily.

“Us,” Ginny replied.

She had taken a chance by saying that. They had never officially put a label on what their relationship was, but Ginny thought it was about time that they did.

“What about us?”

“Everything,” she said.

“You don’t have to feel guilty anymore, Ginny. Harry would want you to be happy. Even if it is with me,” he said, pushing himself up.

“I don’t feel guilty, and I know he would. He would want that for both of us. I want to tell people, Sirius. I don’t want to hide anymore,” Ginny told him.

Sirius stilled for a moment and Ginny thought she had asked too much.

“That’s only fair. Why don’t we invite your family around, and Hermione to tell them at the weekend?” Sirius asked putting his arm around her and tucking her in to his side.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t. Although, you may have to protect me from your mother. She might try to castrate when she finds out,” Sirius said.

“I can do that,” Ginny said softly.

She hoped that her mum would be understanding that she could find happiness in the most unexpected of places.


End file.
